The Biostatistics Support Unit (BSU) has been instrumental in the success of Center for Environmental Health (CEH), since 1998. During its current funding cycle, the BSU has advised and helped six NIH/RCMI funded projects and two PhD dissertations. It has helped 20 other research projects for their research activities, from experimental designs to manuscript writing. Those support included multiple one-to-one consulting sessions, software training, and distance help through emails and video conferencing. Such activities translated into 30 peer reviewed publications by the BSU staff and RCMI investigators and associates. It has given/participated more than 65 presentations and invited lectures in various scientific forums. The Unit has conducted seven workshops covering many statistical concepts and software training at JSU and abroad. During its current funding cycle the BSU has received a DOS grant to establish a Biostatistical Consulting Center for more than $300,000; and helped other RCMI investigators to win four grants of over $400,000, with 15 total such submissions. Continuous changes in computing environment, leading to the availability of large and complex datasets from high-throughput experiments and multi-functional genome projects, has necessitated the creation of a multifunctional biostatistics & bioinformatics core (BBC). The proposed BBC will address new dimensions of analyses and provide cutting edge consulting services to our researchers and faculty more efficiently. The BBC will keep on providing the classical statistical support and services to RCMI researchers and faculty but will also facilitate the understanding of molecular data sets in biomedical, environmental and epidemiological studies. The primary objective of the BBC is to provide a centralized biostatistics & bioinformatics services and multifunctional collaborative research at CEH.